The invention relates to a system and method of providing a flexible, modular architecture for a communication switch.
In a communication switch, functionality is provided through a set of cards operating together to provide communication switching. For the cards, a midplane provides a physical connection means for a logical group of cards. Cards are plugged into connections on the midplane. The midplane provides common power, ground and data and control signals to each card and may provide internal connections for specific signals between cards.
While a convenient module is created by a populated midplane, there are disadvantages. For example, when a fault occurs on the midplane (e.g., an open or shorted circuit track or a faulty connector), the entire midplane must be replaced. Accordingly all components populated on the midplane must be disabled, even components which are unaffected by the midplane fault, while the midplane is being replaced.
There is a need for a system and method providing switching modularity that improves upon the prior art systems.
In a first aspect, a communication switch connecting a customer premise equipment to a communication network is provided. The communication switch comprises a communication module adapted to process communications between elements in the communication switch, a shelf module providing an interface point for the customer premise equipment to the communication module and a chassis comprising a mounting region for the shelf module. The shelf module comprises an input/output circuit card providing the interface point, a line processing card providing data processing of information transmitted between the customer premise equipment and the communication switch, a midplane arrangement and a sub-chassis housing the midplane arrangement, the line processing card and the input/output card. The midplane arrangement provides a first connection arrangement adapted to connect the input/output card to the midplane, a second connection arrangement adapted to connect the line processing card to the midplane, a third connection arrangement adapted to provide at least one signal connection at least one of the first connection and second connection arrangements to at least one of the input/output card and the line processing card, and a fourth connection arrangement adapted to provide the midplane arrangement with at least one signal connection for at least one of the first and second connection arrangements to the communication module. The shelf module communicates with the communication module via a communication link connecting the third connection arrangement to the communication module.
The communication switch may have the other shelf modules housed in the mounting region of the chassis.
The communication switch may have the shelf and one of the other shelf modules as being redundant components to each other.
The communication switch may have the shelf module and the other shelf modules as being coincidentally supportable by a floor of the mounting region.
The communication link may be connected and disconnected without disrupting operation of other shelf modules connected to the communication module.
The communication switch may have the shelf module securable to the chassis at a securing area at the top of the subchassis.
The communication switch may have the subchassis having an intake air passage and an exhaust air passage for ventilation flow provided by the communication switch.
The communication switch may have the intake air passage and the exhaust air passage individually selectively sealable from airflow upon an ambient temperature within the subchassis exceeds a safe threshold.
In a second aspect a modular shelf module for a communication switch for customer premise equipment is provided. The shelf module comprises an input/output circuit card providing the interface point, a line processing card providing data processing of information transmitted between the customer premise equipment and the communication switch, a midplane arrangement, and a chassis housing the midplane arrangement, the line processing card and the input/output card. The midplane arrangement provides a first connection arrangement for the input/output card to the midplane, a second connection arrangement for the line processing card to the midplane, a third connection arrangement adapted to provide at least one signal connection of at least one of the first connection and second connection arrangements to at least one of the input/output card and the line processing card, and a fourth connection arrangement for the midplane arrangement providing at least one signal connection for at least one of the first and second connection arrangements to the communication module. The shelf module communicates with a communication module in the communication switch via a communication link connecting the third connection arrangement to the communication module.
The shelf module and the other shelf modules may be mountable in a mounting region of a chassis of the communication switch.
The shelf module and the other shelf modules may be coincidentally supportable by a floor of the mounting region.
The communication link may be connected and disconnnected without disrupting operation of other shelf modules connected to the communication module.
The shelf module may be securable to the chassis at a securing area at the top of the chassis.
The shelf module may have the chassis further comprising an intake air passage and an exhaust air passage for ventilation flow provided by the communication switch.
The shelf module may have the intake air passage and the exhaust air passage as being individually selectively sealable from airflow upon an ambient temperature within the chassis exceeds a safe threshold.
In a third aspect, a network element for a communication network is provided. The network element comprises a first set of circuit cards comprising at least one circuit card arranged on one side of the network element, a second set of circuit cards comprising at least one circuit card arranged on an opposite side of the network element, and a set of midplane cards. Each network element comprises at least one midplane circuit card, with each of the midplane circuit cards adapted to connect at least one of the first set of circuit cards to at least one of the second set of circuit cards.
In a fourth aspect, a midplane arrangement for a network element is provided. The midplane arrangement comprises circuit cards arranged in a plane in a parallel spaced-apart arrangement on one side of the plane of midplane. These circuit cards define a first set of parallel planes which perpendicularly intersect the plane of midplane. The midplane arrangement also comprises a second set of circuit cards in a parallel spaced-apart arrangement on the other side of the plane of midplane. The second set of circuit cards define a second set of parallel planes which perpendicularly intersect the plane of midplane. Each midplane circuit card is adapted to connect at least one circuit card of the set of circuit cards to at least one circuit card of the second set of circuit cards.
In other aspects of the invention, various combinations and subset of the above aspects are provided.